Scare in the Air
by jesusfreak792
Summary: Pikachu has always been protective of Ash and his family. He loved all the kids to pieces. So, when Lizzie is in trouble, Pikachu rushes to the rescue. Lizzie – 9 years old Thanks to Nyislandersgirl for use of her characters.


**Pikachu has always been protective of Ash and his family. He loved all the kids to pieces. So, when Lizzie is in trouble, Pikachu rushes to the rescue. **

**Lizzie – 9 years old**

It was a bright October day in Palette town as Lizzie sat in the spare bedroom drawling a picture of the trees outside. Ash and Misty were on a second honeymoon in the Caribbean, so Lizzie and Pikachu were staying at Ash's mother's house for the week. Lizzie loved being with her grandmother, and today had been no exception.

It was about five in the afternoon, and Delia and Lizzie had just got back from shopping. Ash had given the girl some spending money and Lizzie had spent about 2/3 of it. She had gotten a pair of earrings, a pink and purple striped dress, and a new set of colored pencils. She had become especially interested in drawing lately, and these quiet evenings drawing had become very special, almost sacred to her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and gravitating to the door. Hearing a small knock at her door she put her drawling pad down as Delia came into the room. "Dear, I'm so sorry. I forgot to pick up butter for the mashed potatoes. So go get your coat on so we can run to the store."

Elizabeth frowned, she wanted to finish her picture. She then came up with an idea. "Grammy, I need to finish my picture. Can you just go without me?" She asked. Delia slightly grimaced at the thought. She didn't want to leave her granddaughter. It's true, Ash had been starting to leave Lizzie home alone with small errands or when Misty had a unexpected battle, but Delia wasn't so sure. "Please!" The small girl begged.

"Ok. Since it's only down the road, I guess it'll be ok. And you know my cell number, just in case." Delia said to the girl. "But I'm gonna lock all the doors and you may not leave the house." She said firmly.

Although slightly surprised at her grandmother's firm tone, she nodded. "I just want to finish my picture, so I'll be right here." She said. With a satisfied grin, Delia went downstairs, and locking the doors, left for the store.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth finished drawling the last tree, she heard a sound. It sounded like a broom of nail scraping on the ceiling. Lizzie then remembered the attic was right above her. At first, she just ignored it. Her grandmother's house usually made a lot of creaky sounds. A few more minutes later, she heard it louder and more violently. She didn't know what to do. She was scared whatever it was, might attack her.

As the scratching became more constant and louder, she backed into the farthest corner from the sound. She then heard a low growl. She then snapped. "PIKACHU!" She cried out in terror.

Now Pikachu had been sleeping lazily on the couch, dreaming of happy memories of Ryan and him. But most the memories were about Ash, these days. He had heard a creaky noise before, but was still asleep. As he heard his name being screamed in bloody terror, he rushed up in a frantic panic. His cheeks sparking, whatever had hurt his family, they were going to get it.

As he ran into the extra bedroom, he rushed to Lizzie. "Pikachu, there's something up there!" She said, as the ceiling, as to confirm it, creaked and once again sounded like a broom of nails was scratching.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, his cheeks now getting ready to explode with lightning. Now, Lizzie had seen her father command Pikachu many times, and she realized, she needed Mudkip's help too. Retrieving her Pokeball, she threw it up.

"I need your help Mudkip." She said loudly. Mudkip popped out and assessed where she was. "Mudkip, water gun! And Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" She commanded. Both Pokemon quickly obeyed. And as the attacks hit the mark, the ceiling hatch flung open, along with the source of the scratching.

A small Aron started to fall to the floor. Luckily, Pikachu sprung and caught it. Both Lizzie and Pikachu sighed in relief. Lizzie got on her knees and observed the small Pokemon. The poor thing was wet and still sparking from the thunderbolt attack.

"I am so sorry. You poor thing." She said as she wiped the extra water off with a towel. After returning Mudkip to her Pokeball, Lizzie grabbed an empty box from her father's old room. Pikachu found an extra blanket in the bathroom and brought it into the extra room. With Pikachu's help, Lizzie make a makeshift bed for the small Pokemon. She then got some water and pokemon food from her bag. After feeding Aron, she went back to finish her drawling.

About a half and hour later, she heard the front door open as Delia and Mimey came in. Delia immediately went up to the bedroom. She was stunned to find the door to the attic charred, and a steel Pokemon in a box, on the bedroom floor.

"Lizzie, what happened?" Delia said, still in shock looking at the door. Lizzie looked up and realized to act totally normal would probably be the best move.

"Oh, hi Grammy. I found this Aron in the attic, but I thought it was Team Rocket, so I had Pikachu thundershock the door. It wasn't Team Rocket, it was Aron. No need to worry!" She told her grandmother. The last phrase, being something she knew Dawn said a lot.

Delia was frozen in her place, jaw dropped. She couldn't understand how her granddaughter could be so calm after all that. Her eyes kept diverting from the charred door to Lizzie. She finally looked at Pikachu, who's eyes seemed to be saying, _Don't blame me, she told me too._

They both ate dinner that night. When Ash called to check on Lizzie, Delia explained to whole situation. After being told she was ok, he then wanted to know all the details. Delia frowned at her son's density. "Asher Jacob Ketchum, you're the one that's going to be repairing my door, not Lizzie. So don't look that impressed." Delia said, giving Ash the evil eye. Ash flinched at her using his full name, he hated that. Somehow he knew, he wouldn't be getting any of the details,

The End


End file.
